Lost Memories
by delux mint
Summary: A modern tale of my two lovers: Kristoff is a jack of all traders mountain man and Anna is well, Anna. Rated T. I might add a lemon in one of the chapters but we'll see, mkay? Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

The gears were slipping on the old beat up camper. It had a dingy god-forsaken beige color and parts of it were peeling from the damage of the weather, but it didn't matter to Kristoff. It was old, true, but reliable considering he was battling a harsh winter. It was just him and nature, the smell of the pines and the feel of the earth kept calling him back to adventure. Things in the cabin were in disarray, clothes strung up and unwashed pots and pants in the back. It was his make-shift home, the kind he could wheel around and bring it up to his cabin. Attached to the back of the camper was a bedding which he used to transport things like wood or ice to and from into the town.

The further he got along the road, the colder the air got. He kept driving until a paved dirt path came up in which he turned onto it and drove slowly, cautiously and ever mindful that he had a propane tank that needed some fixing.

It wasn't long however, before he found a camp site – a real home-away from home, with an empty fire pit just waiting for him. In truth, it gave Kristoff goose bumps, just the thought of the wild before him made him feel like a kid in a sandbox who had a big imagination.

Out here he was free from society and those stuffy judgmental eyes or the soft whispers of calling him an 'orphan'. He didn't have to deal with their false smiles and empty, pity filled compliments. 'Oh Kristoff, you work so hard and for what?' He worked hard for money and a sense of fulfillment, but those geezers couldn't get it and – "No, wait, that's not what I'm out here for," he cut himself off, thoughts and all. As he put the vehicle in park, gears clicking and took the keys out of the ignition, the blonde kicked open the door and was met with the chill in the air.

He was bundled up for the most part, typical survivor boots that were a dark brown and a pair of dull black jeans that were tucked in to keep the wild out of his pants. A flannel shirt was tucked in while one flap was un-did and a brown belt kept his pants from sliding down. Bringing his thumb and finger up toward his mouth he blew hard and a sharp whistle went out. "Where's that lug when you need him," he could tell by the stillness of the wild that a certain reindeer was probably out prancing around. Not bothering to wait he went toward the back of his truck bedding and removed the red tarp, taking up a few of his tools with him. A sturdy belt, a hand-axe and a few other things like rope, nails and other misc items he could carry.

Pulling down his black beanie, he turned on the balls of his feet and stepped once, but stopped when he was mouth-to-mouth with Sven, his reindeer… Whose nose was incredibly wet? Shock, surprise and disgust caught up with him when he jerked away and wiped the back of his hand with his mouth, "Ugh, yuck, c'mon Sven, what the h…" He was cut short by the shove of the reindeer who shook its head and he, sudden reindeer whisper knew something was off about the animal's instinct.

Wolves?

It was his first thought, but the animal sighed and turned, walking away only to stop a few paces and look at him then walk away again. _Right, right…_ Heaven knows why he even bothered to follow the thing, but he decided to anyways and as luck would have it, Sven led him to a wild blueberry bush. It ate a few and Kristoff picked some for himself, smelling them first. "Well look what we have here, food, aye? I might not sell you off after all," he joked, but he was given a light push by the 300 pound reindeer. A 'light' reminder not to offset the animal because it would be a hell of a fight to go down in history. 'Man killed by reindeer' no, no he chose not to end up on the front news like that.

He would have turned to walk away, counted the adventure a loss, but he heard a rather small groan behind the wild blueberry bush and paused. No – it couldn't be possible, he was just hearing things, but then it came again and he was hesitant to look.

After all he had been trekking these mountains for years and not once had anyone came this far out except people who had something to hide. "Please don't be dead… Or eaten or even half eaten," he gulped and pulled the bush apart to look and could see what looked to be a purple cloth like blanket. Stepping over the bush and to the other side, the form rolled over and the visual of an unconscious, incredibly cute young girl was before him. He placed her in her early twenties, give or take and didn't see any external injuries.

His warm hand came to rest on her forehead and she groaned again, so his eyes went up alongside the higher parts of the tree and the mountains. There was no way a girl fell from that height and survived, but then again today was a first for a lot of things.

She was oddly cold to the touch, in so much that it generated a response from him. "Woah your cold and that's not a good thing." He had one of two options, he could leave her here and go fetch help, but by the time they would arrive her condition would have deteriorated or move her to a much warmer safer location. Siding with the latter, he knelt down and carefully scooped her up and walked her back. When he finally reached his camper, he placed her down inside, throwing away the magazines and empty cans. It wasn't the most ideal place and he was planning on cleaning it up as best as he could, but given the threads on her clothing, this didn't seem to suit her. Putting a warmer heavy wool blanket over her, he started the camper's heater and moved over toward the CB radio.

"Do we uh got any missing hikers report? Over."

"Vhat's that? Over."

He could feel his patient running thin, but he did his best to keep his volume in check.

"Could you send over some medical support? Over."

This went back and forth for awhile, until it was established that the roads were iced over and it would be awhile before they could decide what to do. Frustrated he hung up his cb radio in the gentle manner of throwing it back and turned to look over his shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

It felt like she was floating in a dark abyss, weightless for a moment as something carried her toward warmth. The smell of potatoes chips and pop filled her senses and the crunching that was nearby brought her around. Speaking of, she was feeling hungry among other things, but mostly hungry.

By the time she had opened her green eyes, she was met with a rather large figure and a lack of understanding of her surroundings. "Uhhh…_Hi_?" She responded meekly, uncertain if the man was friendly or maybe not so friendly – like status crazy woodman killer unfriendly…

Those greens searched her area, finding it rather small and cramped, but she hadn't put two and two together just yet. "Where am I?" She was sitting up, but almost wished she hadn't until a large comforting hand kept her from sliding. Content with only sitting, she looked at him as he gave her a short answer.

"I carried you here." Another greasy potato chip was placed into his mouth, crunching down on it as he smashed up the empty bag and chucked it behind him. "You were passed out behind some bush, actually I was kind of hoping to understand what you're doing out here?" He wasn't feeling all that friendly, rather a little nerved. This was supposed to be his time away from people and here he was, talking with a person. Well at least she was sort of easy on the eyes, but chances were this meant trouble because more people were going to come, at least he sort of hoped they would so that they could come fetch her.

"I um… Um…" Her brows furrowed together, a few wrinkles danced across her forehead and a hand went toward the back left side of her head. It was aching the more she thought about it, but when she tried to reach for her memories, nothing came to mind. In fact, she didn't even hold the sensation that it was on the tip of her tongue, it was like nothing was there altogether. "I'm sorry, who are you?" She questioned, hoping that if maybe she could hear something familiar, she might remember.

"Kristoff. And we don't know each other," He voice was flat and he suspected he knew what she was trying to do. Only part of him wished it wasn't true. Instead, in the small cramped space he stared at her for a little while longer, his rough demeanor was matched with the slight irritation in his gaze, but it softened. It was hard to be stern when she was easy on the eyes. Instead he gave a gruff sigh and turned to the small kitchen counter, reaching under the cabinet to pull out at a sealed water bottle. "Here. Drink this and rest, someone should be coming for you in a little while." Handing her the bottle, he left and took his leave, to step outside and once again feel the fresh air.

Inhaling deeply, he was able to relax – that cool fresh air that slid off the North Mountain and down through the forest and over his little camp. Pulling a few logs off the bed of the trailer, he lined them up and aimed with his axe before cutting them into smaller chunks. Once he had a nice little bundle he placed them in the circle stone lifted pit to build a medium sized fire. He almost had it going when the whirl of a heavy helicopter flew overhead. At first he was surprised – help normally didn't come in the appearance of a sleek black and the copter was missing that medical search and rescue sign. What was even more apparent was that once the thing had landed, four men in suits and tie came out. Then finally another man who looked important even had a nifty little purple scarf to top it off with those out-dated side burns.

Taking a cloth out of his pocket, the man lifted it to his nose and mouth as the helicopter blades finally came to a stop. Kristoff placed the man in his mid-twenties and gauged the fine threads on his clothing, but knew something was off…

"We're here for the girl, the one you radioed in about," his eyes were constantly searching but when they could not find what they were looking for they settled on Kristoff with a look of distaste.

Already irritated, Kristoff decided not to play the game and even though several alarms were going off in his head, he continued on to try and build the fire. "Oh? Well you don't look like the guys they usually send for this kind of thing," he was playing coy and it felt good to watch that irritating man get impatient. After all, Kristoff made him out to be the kind who looked like he held pretenses up and those were just about shattered.

"I don't have time to play your wood man games, tell me where she is and I won't have to," He was cut short though once the blonde stood up and he never bother to break eye contact.

"What? Feed me to the wolves?" His grin and words were full of sarcasm and his eyes lacked any empathy. Threats were not something he'd take kindly to and this day, his day, was not getting any better. Between the five of them, he wouldn't mind letting out some steam. Relaxing his broad shoulders, he gave them all a once over and decided he had to end it here.

"You can go now," but he stopped when a black pistol was aimed at him and inwardly he sighed. Why did he have to get involved? With his hands in the air, he closed his eyes and hoped somehow, she had magical ways of escaping this one.

"I think we'll take a look around first, you two – go check the camper," the man motioned and Kristoff watched helpless. The next few seconds to minutes were so intense for him and it wasn't because he was staring down a barrel, but rather the race of thoughts that were going through his head. These men… Whatever they were looked like trouble, but then like a bolt of lighting he heard a phrase that both relieved him and confused him,

"She's not here Boss," one spoke. "The only thing here are just chips and carrots," he continued before Kristoff barked at him.

"You leave those carrots alone! They cost me a lot and I don't plan on buying them again from that con-man." His voice was rough and he shoved the gun out of his way, but the other man didn't bother to put it up. The pretense was over with.

"She couldn't have gotten far, if she was here." He placed the gun away and began walking toward the helicopter when Kristoff called out to him.

"Maybe she got eaten; there are a lot of wolves out here." His voice was low audacious growl. The man's only response was a click of his tongue behind his teeth, 'Tsk.' Not bothering with a response, Kristoff had muttered under his breath, "wonder what that was all about." As the man boarded the helicopter and began to lift off, they had stared at one another for a lengthy while and a glare was exchanged. Standing smug, he watched smugly as the men left, he knew it would be awhile before they could return out here, if they even bothered to do that. By the time they'd leave to gas up and return, it would be too dark to fly.

Instead, the blonde turned his attention toward the camper and began to walk over. He looked inside for a moment and wondered how she had disappeared; it wasn't as if he had a secret box for her to stay in. He'd looked around and noticed the small window was ajar, but he was in disbelief until he turned around and was greeted by the young woman.

"Those men didn't look too friendly," she spoke with a tone that seemed almost out of guilt. "Thank you for what you did back there," the woman sounded sincere, but Kristoff was unresponsive about it.

"I don't like being trouble to these places and I didn't do it for you," he felt almost defensive about it, not wanting to give her the wrong impression. So when he moved to step forward, he found his way blocked by the strawberry haired girl.

"So you kind of knew I was lying when I said I didn't remember…?" Her slender eyebrow rose out of hope, but for what she herself wasn't sure. "Just so you know… I wasn't lying entirely. I mean, I did forget and then, when I saw those men and Hans – I realized I…" And now those hopeful greens were on him, but she couldn't bring herself to say anymore.

"Let me guess, you don't remember," he wasn't at all phased by it, but instead began to move forward, intent on running her over if she didn't back up and out of the camper. As she did though, she missed a step and he had reached out and grabbed her. "I'd rather not be in your business, if you don't mind."

"Sorry it's just best for your safety that you don't know… Wait, you don't mind?" The woman's face was confused because it was just too juicy of gossip to slip past her.

"I don't _really_ care to know what's going on between you and those men," he figured it was more or less a boyfriend issue.

"Han's is _not _my boyfriend," her voice was stern as she collectively picked up on his thoughts or rather the silent tone in him that followed after. Her head tilted and her gaze went to the ground, wanting to fight this belief – even if, once again, it did not matter. "I… Just can't tell you! Yeah and I need to lay low here, if I go into town right now I…"

"No" he responded sharply and began to work on his misplaced fire, happy to have it alive and roaring once again.

"Well I guess I can just walk back into town… Who knows if some strange animal might eat me on the way though, _or maybe_ I'll get lost and freeze to death," she would have continued on, but he interrupted her.

"Alright, _alright_," ugh why did he have to have a soft spot? For people no less, reindeers, ah they were so much easier to deal with.


End file.
